peelfandomcom-20200213-history
17 April 1992
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1992-04-17 ; Comments *'.. a pretty neat start to the programme I think. From Ann Arbor, Michigan that’s Slot and Grandma and that’s on the Sympathy For The Record Industry label, a 7 inch single. Have you heard Bivouac yet?' *John is looking forward to the Drag Racing at the weekend (with Andy Kershaw). *John runs through long lists of the things going on next week as part of the Norwich Sound City event. John is appearing at 8:15 pm at Cinema City on Thursday (23rd April) to introduce a film called “It’s Trad Dad”. *All the talk of Norwich prompts Peel into digging out a 1982 single by the Farmer's Boys. Sessions *Ween: #1, recorded 20th February 1992. No known commercial release. *Moose, #2. Repeat, first broadcast 1st February 1992, recorded 17th December 1991. Track ‘Orange Peel’ is available on the Strange Fruit CD / 10 inch Hut Recordings / the Peel Sessions. Tracklisting *'File a' begins *Slot: Grandma (7 inch) Sympathy For The Record Industry *Bivouac: Fishes (12" - Abc) Elemental ELM 2 T *Traumatic Stress: Feat. Miss Fortuna: No Fortuna (12") !Hype 9070411 *Ween: Pork Roll Egg And Cheese (session) :(JP: ‘Excellent – rather more coherent than I’d imagined it was gonna be actually’.) *Cul De Sac: Cant (7 inch – Sakhalin) Shock *Cocoa Tea: Go Home Sound Boy (Various Artists LP – Come Home) Digital-B *Moose: 12XU (session) :Short Sonny & Cher "go back to school" segue. *Freddy De Majunja: I Kembé (album – Freddy De Majunga) Jimmy’s International Productions JIP 018 : (The 11:30 news is announced but technical problems means it doesn’t appear. ‘Are you there Brian?’ asks John. He’s not. John plays a record instead.) *Noys: Ave Maria (12 inch) Logic Records : (11:35 news) *Elmerhassel: Tea And Sympathy (12 inch – Honour Your Partners EP) Vinyl Japan *'File a' ends *'File b' begins *Kill Laura: Joni (12" - Gall And Worwood EP) Klee KLEE 01 : (JP: ‘It’s my considered opinion that 1992 has been a pretty nightmarish year in a great number of ways, but musically it’s been terrific.’) *Ween: Nan (session) *Terrace: Chimera (12 inch – Reconstruction) Djax-Up-Beats *Moose: Orange Peel (session) *Rancid Hell Spawn: Cholesterol Clones (EP – Noise From Nowhere Volume 8) Toxic Shock *First Frontal Assault: Atomic Airaid (12 inch) Music Of Life *Cell: Never Too High (7 inch) Ecstatic Peace! E #14 *Pharaoh Saunders Quintet: unknown ''(LP - ESP Sampler) ESP Disk *Abana Ba Nasery: Abakambi (CD – !Nursery Boys Go Ahead) Globe Style *Dylan Hicks And The Three Pesos: Chump Change (7 inch) Susstones *Glow: What Is Really You? (7") Susstones IMS 572 *Dutch Oven: Mary Ellen (7" - Whammy) PROspective PRS-570 *'File b''' ends *'File c' begins *Future Sound Of London: Papua New Guinea (12 inch) Jumpin’ & Pumpin’ *Tape Beatles: unknown (CD - Music With Sound Volume Two) *Anthony Red Rose: The Gangster (7”) Sinbad Production *Ween: Captain Fantasy (session) *Shadows(3): Under Stars Of Love (v/a album – Del-Fi and Donna Story) Ace CDCHD 313 *Eon: Basket Case: (12 inch) Vinyl Solution : (JP: ‘Sometimes these programmes are just unbearably wonderful I think.’) *Polvo: Vibracobra (7 inch) Rockville :Segue: A recording of Drag Strip Action from the 1964 Winter Nationals in Pomona, California. *Loketo: Avis De Recherche J.B (album – Choc A Distance) Jimmy’s Production JIP 038 *Moose: Hell Is (session) : (1:00 News) *Afghan Whigs: Kiss The Floor (LP – Congregation) Sub Pop Records *TDC: Oh Bonic Three-Dimensional Dub In Z Minor (12 Inch - Nu Dimension) Centurion CNT 4502 *'File c' ends *'File d' begins *Potting Sheds: Matches (12" - Gold Fish Memory EP) Mad Cat BSE 005 *Leroy Smart: Cool Off The Tension (7 inch) Pickout *Bivouac: Abc (12 inch) Elemental *Katch 22: Biting The Hand That Feeds(12 inch – Return To The Fundamentals EP) Kold Sweat *Hair & Skin Trading Company: Torque (CD - Jo In Nine G Hell) Situation Two SITU 40 CD *Ween: Don’t Get Too Close To My Fantasy (session) :Segue: Drag racing advert for Carlsbad Raceway, San Diego. *Elmore James: The Sky Is Crying (7 inch) Fire : (JP: ‘These are the Icky Boyfriends, dealing with an aspect of domestic life seldom, if ever, touched upon in song.’) *Icky Boyfriends: Sex Trash (7 inch - Frank’s Mom) C&P Records *Losers: Balboa Party (v/a album – Surf Creature) Romulan UFO X05 *Moose: Ace Conroy (session) *Mikel Roze: Visit Them (7") Taxi TXI-0868 *Farmer's Boys: I Think I Need Help (7 inch) Waap *'File e' begins *'File d' end mid-way through final track in show *A Man Called Adam: Bread Love And Dreams (Soma Dub) (2x12 inch) Big Life : (2:00 news) File ;Name *1) Peel Show 1992-04-17 *a) 1992-04-17 Peel Show L119b.aif *b) 1992-04-17 Peel Show L201a *c) 1992-04-17 Peel Show L162 pt1 *d) 1992-04-17 Peel Show L201b *e) 1992-04-17 Peel Show L162 pt2 ;Length *1) 02:57:53 *a) 37:06 *b) 46:18 *c) 39:51 *d) 45:21 *e) 4:06 ;Other *1) Many thanks to the original taper. *a) Created from L119b of SL Tapes digitised by Roger. *b) and d) Created from L201 of SL Tapes digitised by Dr_Mango. *c) and e) Created from L162a of SL Tapes digitised by Weatherman22. ;Available *Mooo Server *a) Mooo *b) and d) Mooo *c) and e) Mooo Category:1992 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:SL Tapes Category:Isector